FRAGIL
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Porque ella así lo sentia. Fragil. One-shot Kataang. durante un entrenamiento, Katara descubre lo fragil que puede ser el Avatar, Aang,y que ella haria cualquier cosa por el.


**Hola!! Soy nueva en la sección de AVATAR LA LEYENDA DE AANG así que me dispuse a escribir este pequeño one-shot. Bueno en realidad este es apenas mi segundo fic. Ya escribi otro, pero en otra categoría XD. **

**Avatar no me pertenece (u.u).**

FRAGIL

Por que ella así lo sentía. FRAGIL.

-¡buenos días!!-Aang llegó como siempre, sonriente, amable, estaba tan lindo como siempre. Katara le sonrió y le devolvió el saludo tranquilamente. Sokka, con la boca llena de comida volteó y ¿sonrió?, bueno, eso parecía una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, pies ligeros- Toph le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo, cuando el se sentó junto a ella. Katara le sirvió su desayuno. Zuko llegó minutos después, y luego de hacer los saludos correspondientes comió su desayuno y le dijo a Aang que lo esperaba para entrenar. Entró al templo y se dirigió a su habitación. Momentos después….

-¿Qué fue eso?- gritó Sokka al escuchar un ruido proveniente de la habitación de Zuko. Entraron rápidamente a ver y lo encontraron tirado en el suelo. Lo levantaron y lo acostaron en su cama. Tenía fiebre.

-¿está muy enfermo?- preguntó Aang sinceramente preocupado.

-No- contestó Katara-solo es una infección, estará bien mañana.

Zuko se movió un poco, miró a Aang y severamente, casi gritó:

-no vas a dejar de entrenar hoy solo por que estoy enfermo. Tengo algo interesante para ti. Mi tío me dijo una vez que para aprender el dominio de mi elemento, debía aprender de los maestros de otros elementos. Así que por hoy quiero que repases todo lo que puedas de agua, aire y tierra. Pero no solo que lo practiques, quiero que busques la perfección en cada movimiento, en cada ataque. Que Toph y Katara te ayuden- esperen, ¿Qué no estaba enfermo? Bueno, Zuko se quedó descansando, tranquilamente.

Todos se retiraron de la habitación de Zuko, con un gran signo de interrogación en sus cabezas.

-tal vez, el tiene razón- dijo Toph algo pensativa- te has concentrado mucho con lo del fuego. Deberías repasar un poco.

-¿entonces me ayudarán?- preguntó con unos ojos grandes y dulces, Katara no podía resistirse a esos ojos, si el le decía salta, corre, brinca, llora, con esos ojos, ella lo haría sin protestar.

-Claro, pies ligeros- gritó Toph y le dio otro golpe a Aang, este sonrió, aceptando el "cariño".

_POV Katara_

_Puede que esta idea de Zuko no sea tan mala. Después de todo, Aang necesita practicar._

_Estuvo toda la mañana con su amado aire control. Estaba tan emocionado. Me dio ternura verlo tan feliz, en su elemento. Escuché sus risas por horas. Luego estuvo con Toph practicando tierra control._

_Ahí si estuvo mas complicado. Pero Aang ya es todo un experto. Me siento tan orgullosa de el. Esperen. Toph no debería ser tan ruda ¡oigan! Acaba de golpearlo… ¿Cómo se atreve?… esperen. El se ríe, ese es su lado bueno, se toma a bien muchas cosas, cosas que para los demás pueden ser serias, el no les da tanta importancia y continua, pero…_

_Me da tanto miedo que le hagan daño. Recuerdo claramente, cada vez que peleaba contra Zuko. Cada vez que lo vi enfrentar a un nuevo rival, cada vez que salía y peleaba, aun en contra de su naturaleza pacifica de maestro aire._

_Pero… el recuerdo que mas ronda mi cabeza, el que mas inunda mi mente y nubla mis sentidos, cuando creo que realmente algo malo va a ocurrir, el primer recuerdo que acude a mi, es cuando nos enfrentamos a Azula y a los dai li en Ba-Sing-Se._

_La expresión en mi rostro, cuando vi a Aang entrar en estado avatar. Me dije en ese momento "ese es MI Aang, lo ha logrado". Las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos, por la alegría. Pero luego, vino aquel ataque que lo cambió todo. En ningún momento en mi vida había sentido esa rabia, esos de seos de matar, de matarla a ella, a Azula. Porque ella provocó ese relámpago, ella hirió a Aang, ella casi acaba con todo. Jamás podré dejar de agradecer a Iroh por ayudarnos a escapar, de no ser por el, tal vez Aang ya no estaría con nosotros. Pero ese deseo, ese deseo de acabar con ella, aun no me ha dejado sola._

_Y cuando vi la expresión en los ojos de Aang, cuando lo cure, cuando tuve su frágil cuerpo en mis brazos, solo entonces me di cuenta de que era más necesario para mí como Aang, de lo que era necesario para el mundo como el gran Avatar._

_El Avatar. Un gran maestro. ¿Qué tan cierto puede ser eso? Digo, no dudo que sea poderoso, pero, viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, es solo un niño._

_Un niño, el niño Avatar. ¿Por qué insisten con eso?_

_POV Katara END_

Justo en ese momento, Toph y Aang terminaron su entrenamiento.

-Gracias, sifu Toph- Aang hizo una ligera inclinación para agradecer a la Bandida Ciega su ayuda.

- no es nada, pies ligeros. Además, ya eres un profesional, haces todo muy bien, y quien sabe, tal vez en un año serás maestro metal.

Aang se llevó una mano a la cabeza, rascándose la nuca, en esa expresión de modestia que lo caracterizaba. Caminó hacia, Katara , que desde una roca en la que estaba sentada, había "observado" el entrenamiento.

-¿Katara?

-…-

-¿hola?-

-…-

-¡KATARA!!

-AAAAAA!!

Por la impresión, Katara cayó de la roca. Realmente, pensó, se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te pasó, Katara?- preguntó Aang, confundido.

-emmm…nada, imaginaba que le retorcía el cuello a Azula, pero ya pasó n.n.

- esta bien¬¬ bueno, ¿me ayudas con mi agua control? n.n

-Claro.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el rio, donde podían entrenar perfectamente, sin ser interrumpidos. Ya que Aang practicaba mucho agua control, Katara quiso probar algo mas acelerado que antes. Esta vez sería un combate de agua. Aang se rehusó, Katara era su mejor amiga y no le gustaba pelear con ella, ni siquiera en un entrenamiento. Además, el sentía algo por ella y…

-No te preocupes- dijo ella alegremente-imagina que soy la Azula de la nación del agua ;)

Aang sonrió y comenzaron la batalla. Al principio las cosas estaban bastante parejas. Katara recordó en lo que había pensado en el entrenamiento de Aang con Toph. Bruscamente, detuvo un fuerte ataque, invadida por estos pensamientos. Aang pensó que ella estaba preparando un ataque más fuerte, y le lanzó un fuerte látigo de agua. Ella reaccionó apenas a tiempo, y contrarrestó el látigo con un pulpo de agua. Sin embrago, esto solo resultó en que el látigo se volvió contra Aang. Este salió disparado hacia la orilla.

-¡Aang!

POV Katara

_No puede ser, ¿Qué he hecho? Debo correr._

_Ya estoy con Aang. Lo he sacado del agua, pero no reacciona. ¿Y ahora que hago?_

_-Aang, por favor, despierta- no reacciona, por Dios, que haré, piensa, piensa._

_-katara…- está bien, que alegría, por un momento pensé que estaría muerto. Lo abracé con ternura, pero a la vez con fuerza, no quiero que pase de nuevo, debí pensar que estaba cansado, ha entrenado todo el día y aun así lo he obligado a pelear. Nunca mas lo haré, lo prometo._

_-Katara…- repite mi nombre, suena tan dulce cuando sale de sus labios._

_-¿estás bien, Aang?- pregunte con cierto miedo, ¿Qué tal si le dolía algo?_

_-si, estoy bien- traté de ayudarlo a incorporarse, pero el me detuvo._

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Nada, solo que quería quedarme así un rato…estoy cansado- cansado. Esa era la palabra. Por eso lo siento frágil, por eso lo siento débil. Han puesto tantas obligaciones sobre el. Ya es tiempo de que descanse. _

_Lo acomodé entre mis brazos, para que pudiera descansar. En pocos minutos se quedó dormido. Bese su frente, y lo miré. Frágil. Un pequeño y dulce ángel. _

_-Katara…_

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-¿podrías prometerme algo?_

_-¿de que se trata?_

_-pues… que te quedaras conmigo, siempre. No quiero perderte, Katara-_

_-me quedare contigo, lo prometo- Aang se quedó dormido de nuevo, y yo me quede con el corazón en una mano._

_Cuando despertó, volvimos con los demás. Estaban preocupados por nosotros, pero no hicieron mucho drama. No les contamos lo que pasó luego de la "batalla". _

_Zuko ya estaba mejor, tal vez, al día siguiente continuaría su entrenamiento con Aang._

_Después de la cena, fui a asearme un poco antes de dormir. Me sequé el rostro con una toalla, y justo cuando terminé, sentí un beso en mi mejilla._

_-Buenas noches, Katara.- salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación. Apenas unos metros después, volteó y me regaló esa hermosa sonrisa que me dejó deslumbrada._

_-Buenas noches Aang- descansa, mi pequeño y frágil ángel._

**Espero que le haya gustado. Acepto sugerencias, felicitaciones, tomatazos, abucheos, etc.**

**Reviews? :)**


End file.
